1. Field
Systems consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an optical system which is capable of preventing leakage of stray light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical systems are divided into illumination systems and projection systems. Illumination systems transfer light from light sources to image units, such as digital micromirror devices (DMD5), active-matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs), or thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), through light sources, lenses or mirrors. Projection systems project light imaged on the image units onto screens.
In such optical systems, light leakage may occur around images projected onto screens due to a difference in distance between image units and light sources and due to excessive illumination. Recently, to compensate for the light leakage, various improvements are being proposed, for example mounting a light trap for preventing stray light or excessive illumination to an image unit or projection lens.
However, when apparatuses need to be compact in order to increase the mobility and portability of optical systems, the design and arrangement of image units and projection lenses may be changed. Therefore, it is difficult to mount light traps for preventing light leakage in image units and projection lenses.